Fate or Love?
by SakuraIceQueen
Summary: is it truly just fate brought this upon me or is it I finally understand what its like too love? sakuraxshisui
1. FORSHADOWING

There was a time long ago, where the world was at peace. Everyone and every living soul was overjoyed with the way their lives have become. Filled with so much love, happiness and prosperity.

One child thought differently with how the world works and the understanding of life. How it life works, how it become and why life becomes so enchanting and mysterious. Not everyone understood or knew how the young childs mind had work.

Only a select few understood her thought pattern. Everyone else gave her odd looks, there behaviors towards her gotten the young child confused and insecured about herself.  
Emotionally, physically and mentally. She had no idea what was going on or why they would treat her differently. She was only a young child.

Learning how the world worked, how everything became apart of what is. every other day she would go and cry herself asleep wondering if there was even a chance in any one or someone too just be kind too her, and not redicule her for who and what she is.

This young childs name was Sakura . No surname, no clan she had belong too. no idea who her birthparents are. Only thing she knew was being the best ninja her village has ever known. At the tender age of five she had joined the ninja acdemy.

Since becoming a ninja, she would go on long dangerious mission, taking the task of killing and destroying thoes who desereved to be killed.

Honor, justice and harmony were her three main words she held dear to herself. Untill the day that came, turing her world upside down. This is the begining for our young heroine.


	2. Chapter 1

**In the village of Konoha, a young 15 year old young women with light pink hair and blueish green eyes was waking up to start her day. "hm, wonder what is going to happen, kurama?" asked the young women threw her mental link with her bijuu, while finishing getting ready to head out too meet with her master in the hokage building. "well kit, it could possibly be that old hag is going too fianlly explain to you and your annoying twin brother naruto about your heritage with your parents" repiled the nine tail fox bijuu.**

 **"Maybe" finally finishing her breakfast and her convosation with her bijuu, the young ANBU medic nin leaves her home she inheriate from her birth father. locking up, the young woman takes in the daily life of the village on her way to the hokage building, thinking upon the up coming situtation with her blonde haired twin brother Naruto.**

 **"Sakura!" yelled another konichi. sighing too herself, sakura stops and slowly turns around seeing her long time enemy Ino yamanka. "what is it that you want ino-san?"staring boredly and calmly at Ino.**

 **"sheesh, forehead. what went up your ass and died." ino stated while rolling her eyes. sighsing sakura turned away from ino, and started walking to her destination before she was intrupted by the annoying bleach blonde idiot.**

 **"HEY!, you can't just leave and ignore me!" yelled ino, running up next too sakura annoyed. "Ino, i dont ahve time for your shit right now, i have an important meeting to get too with lady tsunade" Snorting Ino, walked forward with an air of indifference towards Sakura. "Kit, you really need too just kill that scrawny twig of a ninja" kurama growled within his hosts mind. Sighing sakura can only nod too her juubi, finally having enough of this sakura had done her handsigns for teleportation to her sensei's office, quickly.**

 **"BAACHAN!" whined a 15 year old blonde haired blue eyed teen boy, sitting in front of lady tsunade, with Lord Jairaya and another cloack figure. Sighing to herself, Tsunade became more annoyed and pissed off with her blonde idiot of a godson.**

 **"Naruto shutup will you!" Throwing a stapler at the teens head. Naruto notices the stapler coming, ducks too the floor yelping in fear of the anger that is emmitting towards him from his baachan. chuckeling to himself, the cloak figure could only be more amused with the situation at hand, sensing that someone else has enter the room. Looking up from his postion from leaning agaisnt the wall in the back of the room, he saw the most breathtaking women alive. "who the hell is this young women" he thought last, looking the pink haired women from head to to toe apperiating her body and her physic.**

 **"My, lady Tsunade" "Aa, sakura-chan. please come in and take a sit" Nodding too her master and godmother, sitting naxt too her twin brother who is still on the floor with this hands covering his head. "naruto, tusnade isnt gonna kill you, so please sit down." Glares at her twin brother with annoyance, sighing stressfully. "Sakura-imouto-chan" he whined at his twin sister. Raising an eyebrow at her brother sakura was starting to get really annoyed with how her twin was acting. "kit, this needs to be dealt with, he's driving me insane" growled the nine tail fox juubi to his host. "i know kurama, i know." sighing for the fifth time that day, sakura gets up from her seat and grabs her brother by his shirt and forces him to sit down in his seat.**

 **"Naruto, this is not the time for you to be an idiot, you need to get your shit together." sighing standing next to tusnade this time annoyed beyond beliefs. "As, i was getting too. Naruto, sakura. there is some things we need to discuss. "what is it baa-chan?" ears picked up in happiness. "Kiddo, let tsunade speak" wacking his godson upside the head. "ow, pervy sage why did you that" glaring at the toad sage while rubbing his head and pouting. Chuckling softly near the wall by the door, the cloak figure is amused by seeing this all happen, but still is wondering who this young pink haired women is. "hmm, wonder if i can speack with her. Sakura was it? Beautiful name for a breath taking women" thinking quitely too himself while abserving the sistuation at hand.**

 **"NARUTO, SHUT IT BEFORE I SHUT YOU!" the fifth hokage yelled at her god son with annoyance. sitting down quietly and slightly scared for his life. Naruto keeps his moputh shut for the rest of the duration of the meeting. "Tusnade-sama" "yes sakura?" maybe you and god father jairaya can just tell naruto with out me, i need to go an check the hospital out an see if there is anything i can do." stated the young medic nin. Nodding too herself tsunade gives the cloak figure a slight nod to do his job accordingly. "of course sakura-chan. but right now, you will have own body guard we have digussed last week." Nodding sakura sighs annoyed, finally realizing the cloak figure near the door leaning against the wall with a aloof and calming aura around him. walking over too the man she, narrows her eyes dangeriously, but calmly, nodding her head in a quick manner, sakura leaves the office and heads towards the hospital east of the building she just left. Raising an eyebrow at sakura, the young man in his old ANBU uniform follows the pinkette quitely down the street towards the hospital.**

 **"well, this will be intresting in the least" smirking behind his old ANBU mask, the young man lets his hood fall down, showing a mop of black unruling wavey hair upon his head walking next too the petite women that is his offical charge since hes been away from his village for so many years. "let the games begin" smirking next too her own private Guard that will be living with her from this day on, and being her guard from now on. Since THe village in the rock found out the now deaseced forth Hokage has a child with his bloodline in the hidden village of the leaves. "Now, this will be intresting too say.. Kit, the man next too you is an Uchiha, keep watch and becareful" "don't worry, kurama. I know, Tusnade explained to me who he is. Ive got a plan, to deal with him accordingly" smirking softly too herself ending the mental link with her bijuu. Finally reaching the hosiptal the duo heads straight too Sakura's office in the west wing of the hospital. "Uchiha-san, please know that i have dealt with you kind of people, but unfortnately this may not be a time for pettiness and grudges." looking the man straight in the eyes threw the eye wholes of his ANBU mask.**

 **"Intresting, Sakura is it?" smirking softly under his mask. "I do hope, you realize im not like either of my deasced clan memeber or my two cousins in the least" Raising an eyebrow at the man she meet. "oh, and to pray tell who you and why you have been away from the village for so long?" tilting her head to the side quitely arms crossed with curiosity in her eyes. sighing, the young uchiha finally removes his cloak and mask placing them both ontop of the young medics desk. Showing his well defined handsome face and deep dark raven coloured eyes to the medic with a soft smirk upon his features. "My, name my dear. Is Shisui Uchiha. Son, of Kagami Uchiha and cousin to Itachi and sasuke." seeming to be amsued by the young womens facical expressions. "Is, there a problem sakura-chan?" "holy, shit! its, Shi-kun?!" panicking from the inside, but calmly on the outside. "kit, calm down. remeber he may not know its you from ANBU Days.**

 **As, it has been years since you two have seen each other" kurama had stated threw there connection. "I know, but still its Shi-kun" sighing for the sixth time that day, sakura takes a seat at her desk, wondering if this day can get any worse then it all ready is. "shisui-san, please beware I am not someone to anagtize at all" "aa, dont worry on it sakura-chan, i know what your getting at, and i understand completely" smiling widly at the young medic at hand. "this is so going to be one hell of time back home with this little spitfire next too me" last thought too himself while watching sakura heal her headache and doing her paperwork. "indeed its going to be" chuckling softly to himself.**

 **to be contiued**

 **Please leave a review, it would be apperiated!**

 **Don't own Naurto, just plot and story line of this story.**

 **THANX!**

 **~Sakuraicequeen~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, my lovely readers!

Unfortunately, this is not a chapter; I am informing you all I am considering in revamping this story you all love so much. Just to get a better view on the story line, and a better grip with my writing. It needs a bit of work done. I will redo the first chapter and hopefully have a good thought pattern on the storyline, and the base line as well as the ending to it. I really didn't have anything in mind since I was writing the story at first. I do now, so please! Bare with me a bit longer. I am working out the kinks to Fate or Love?

Sincerely,

~SakuraIceQueen~


End file.
